A Few Die hard Fans
by Katarina Ariadne Navane
Summary: Finally, a real fic from me. The plot is a little hard to explain. You'll just have to read it to find out! R&R please! Updated! Chapter 7 finally up! Wakka haters shouldn't even bother to read this. PG just to be safe. R&R!
1. History

Authors notes: Ok, you may know me from my Suteki da ne fic, or my many reviews and   
cameos in other people's fics, but I'm finally writing my own real story. I kind of write   
myself into the plot of ffx, but not in the normal way. I don't get sucked into a video   
game, I a real person from their world. It starts out kind of dumb, but hopefully it'll get   
better after I get into the actuall plot of the game. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
When did I meet Wakka? That's funny. I don't remember ever not knowing him.   
He was there, in Besaid, on the beach that day. He was ten then, and I was 2.He was   
teaching me some Blitzball moves, while my parents watched nearby. That's when it   
happened. Sin came up near us, and a giant tidal wave washed all of us into the water.   
Wakka, who was a great swimmer due to his Blitzball practice, quickly grabbed me and   
swam to shore. He tried to save my parents too, but it was too late. That was the last   
time I saw my parents. I remember Wakka telling me that his parents had died when he   
was my age too, and that everyone in Besaid had teamed up to act like a family to him.   
He told me that the same thing would happen to me.   
I had to leave Besaid when I was five. I went to Kilika, where the villagers   
helped me get over the trauma of my parents death. When I finally returned to Besaid, it   
was five years later. I was ten, and Wakka was 18. From that moment on, we were   
inseparable.   
I still remembered that day, so many years ago, when he saved my life on the   
Besaid shore, and I thought of him as my knight in shining armor, so to speak. By this   
time, he was the coach and captain of the local Blitzball team, The Besaid Aurochs.   
Regardless of the fact that they never won a game, I remained their most loyal fan. I sat   
nearby and watched them practice every single day. I was there, four years later, when   
Tidus washed up on the Besaid shore.   
  
It started out as just an ordinary Blitzball practice. Letty and Jassu were tossing a   
Blitzball back and forth, Botta and Datto bounced a Blitzball off of their heads, and   
Wakka practiced shots against Keepa. Then something different happened. Out of the   
corner of my eye, I saw something floating in the tide.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"It looks like a body!" Letty exclaimed.  
Wakka instinctively threw his Blitzball at the mass. He (It appeared to be a he)   
stood up in the water after coughing for a moment.  
"Blitzball!" He exclaimed.  
"Heeeyyy!! You ok?" Wakka yelled.  
"Heeeyyy!!" the figure replied.  
Then he performed a blitzball move that I had never seen before. It appeared to be   
a variation on the sphere shot, only far more impressive. The ball whizzed past Wakka's   
speed with such force that it could easily knock someone unconscious.  
"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Wakka laughed with excitement. I had always loved his laugh.  
The one from the sea ran to the shore.  
"Could you run that move by me one more time?" Wakka mumbled. He had never   
seen such talent.  
Tidus, as I soon found out he was called, performed the blitz shot again.  
"You no amateur. What team you play for?" Wakka asked in awe.  
"The Zanarkand Abes"  
"Whoa. Hold it right there. Are my ears deceiving me or did this guy just claim to   
be from the 'Zanarkand Abes'?" I asked.  
"Uh, I mean, I got to close to sin, and my head's all foggy-like." he stammered.  
"But you were near sin? It's a miracle that you survived. Praise be to Yevon." We   
all gave a silent prayer.  
"Uh, It's true that Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago?" He   
asked doubtfully.  
"A long time ago, this land was full of huge cities, with Machina -Machines- to   
run 'em." Wakka explained.  
"People played all day, and let the machina do all the work." I stated.  
"Then Sin came, and destroyed all the machina cities. Zanarkand along with 'em.   
That was about a thousand years ago, like you said." Wakka continued. We always   
finished each other's sentences like that. "If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting   
things get out of hand Oh! But you sayin' your from the Zanarkand Abes That was a good   
one!" "We're not saying the team never existed, but a team living in the lap of luxury like   
that would be sweet, huh?" I offered. Wakka laughed again. I gave a quiet sigh, but was   
unnoticed.  
Tidus looked confused, but Wakka offered no further explanation.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, This is kind of the introduction. It'll get more interesting   
later, I think. Tune in next week for the second installment of A Few Die Hard Fans.   
Review please! But no flames please. This is my first real fic, so give me a break. 


	2. The Cliff

Author's Notes: Ok, I am staying home sick today, so I finally have time to work on my fanfiction. Yes, actually, I really am sick. I'm not the kind of person who would fake sick, especially not on the Dean Of Student's (who is in charge of enforcing the dress code, so we can't wear any of our favorite outfits, like   
my Rikku outfit. It is about as far from dress code as it can be.)60thBirthday. I had such wonderful pranks planned! Oh well. Anyway, since I was really sick last night, I got to sleep in this morning, instead of waking up at 6am to go to school like I normally do. Which is good, because I do most of my prewriting   
for stories mentally when I'm pretending to be asleep in the mornings. Unfortunately, I have to go to church on Sundays, so I can't sleep in as long as I'd like to. Basically, I usually only write on Saturdays.   
In this chapter, I sort of get into talking about Lulu and Chappu's death, which is hard for me because Lulu is far from being one of my favorite characters. Well, hopefully I do a good job on this chapter. Just so you guys know, this really is going to be a novel. I'm not going to give up half way through. I wouldn't do that to you guys.   
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Final Fantasy X Does NOT Belong to me, or for that   
matter to anyone else writing a fanfiction. Everyone already knows we don't own it, why do we have to   
say this again, and again, and again. That's why they call it a FAN fiction. We are all FANS of FFX. We   
don't own the rights to the characters. Squaresoft does. So Don't Sue us!  
  
A Few Die Hard Fans  
Chapter 2  
  
You know? Chappu died soon after I got back from Kilika, so I never really knew him like Lulu   
and Wakka did. Well, I did know him pretty well. I admit it, I cried when I found out he died, but he   
wasn't my brother. Or Fiancée.   
Lulu was always kind of grumpy, but Chappu was everything to her. After he died, she took to   
wearing nothing but black, and wearing her hair covering half her face. Wakka and I tried to cheer her up,   
but there was nothing we could do. I did my best to keep Wakka in good sprits, but he to was a lost cause.   
I tried to keep him focused on Blitzball, but it was several years before he was anything like back to   
normal. It was nice, when Tidus showed up. We could laugh again.   
None of us knew it then, but the day Tidus washed up on the besaid shore? That's when everything changed. For me, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and especially Yuna. That very day, Yuna became a summoner. It made me sad to think that she would soon embark on her pilgrimage. I felt lucky that I would at least get to come with her as far as Luca. I longed to be one of her gaurdions, so I wouldn't have to part from Wakka, but I was no fighter. Wakka had promised to show me the art of attacking with a Blitzball, and I hoped he would. Soon. Before the Blitzball tournament, so I could continue on with them. However, as it is I will just travel as far as Luca to watch the Blitzball tournament, then return to Besaid.   
What would I do without Wakka? He thinks of me as just a friend. Like a little sister. How could I let him know how I really feel? Well, lets just take things as they come.   
Wakka, Tidus and I set off towards Besaid. Tidus ran ahead, and Wakka gave me a look behind his back. Yes! Wakka is going to pull the trick we play on every newcomer to besaid. We took the center path in the woods, which led to a sheer 40 foot drop. Tidus approached the cliff, a puzzled look on his face. Wakka crossed his arms, and edged behind Tidus. I fought to hold back laughter. Wakka slowly uncrossed his arms, a grave look on his face, and slapped Tidus hard on the back.   
"Whoa!" Tidus yelled, as he lost his balance and stumbled off the edge. Wakka and I exchanged high fives and giggles. We took a running start, and did synchronized swan dives off the edge of the cliff. We hit the water on either side of Tidus, who was sputtering for breath. After coming to the surface for breath, Wakka and I collapsed into giggles again. Tidus looked furious.   
"Hey, don't look so mad, Tidus!" I said  
"Yeah, we do that to everyone on their first trip to the island." Wakka explained.  
"Well, not Kimahri." I proclaimed  
"We didn't dare do that to a Ronso." Wakka offered.  
"Huh? What's a Ronso?" Tidus asked.  
"You don't know what a Ronso is?" Wakka looked confused.   
"The Toxin!" I muttered in Wakka's ear. I was kind of clinging to his shoulder. I can't tread water as long as he can.  
"Oh, right." Wakka looked embarased. "They are one of the three races of Spira."  
"Not counting the Al Bhed. They aren't represented by a Maester, because they aren't Yevonites."  
Tidus looked very confused.   
"Never mind." I said. "The thing about Ronso? Their skin is blue."  
"What?" Tidus exclaimed "You mean like blue blue?"   
"Uh, yeah," Wakka said, looking exasperated, "Blue, as in blue, ya?"  
"That's really weird," Tidus said. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Can we hurry up and get to the village already?"   
  
Author's Notes: Well, I didn't get as far as I thought I would. Oh well. I'll update again as soon as I can. I'm planning on rewriting the entire game like this, and don't worry, it will get more interesting as soon as we embark for Kilika. Review please? I have decided that flames are ok, as long as you say something constructive, not just "This sucks!" If anyone has any advice, I will be more than willing to listen. Does anyone actually want to read more of this? Let me know! Please? Just review, ok? 


	3. swimming

Author's Notes: Well, I'm in Newspaper class, and I'm supposed to be thinking of a topic for my next article, but I don't really care. And, I wanted to get to work on this, too. Please Review? I need reviews! Pleeeeease????? Hmm... Spell check thinks "Pleeeeease" should be "Prerelease". I hate spell checkers. Just R&R, ok?  
  
  
A Few Die Hard Fans  
Chapter 3  
  
We swam silently for a while. It was obvious that Tidus was just as good at swimming and holding his breath as he was at kicking. I saw the plan to get him on the Aurochs forming in Wakka's head. Wakka swam ahead and then quickly sank below the water. That was kind of a shock for me, as I was still kind of clinging to his shoulder to stay afloat. Tidus swam forward, a dazed look on his face (which was not at all unusual).   
Wakka shot up like a dolphin, and attacked Tidus with a headlock.   
"Hey! I got a favor to ask you!" Wakka shouted over Tidus's gasps. Tidus   
Struggled free.   
"Let me guess. You want me on your team!" Tidus bragged.  
"Uh huh." Wakka nodded, "It'll be fun, ya? Come on, Come on!"   
"Yeah, sure." Tidus swam slowly away, looking depressed. Wakka didn't seem to notice.   
"Oh-ho-ho! Our team is gonna rock!"   
I swam over to Tidus in hopes of cheering him up.   
"Do you know how important this is to us?" I asked, "In twenty-three years, the Aurochs have never made it past the first round of a tournament.   
With you on our side, we might stand a chance!"   
"Wow. Twenty-three years? That's some losing streak." Tidus said.  
"That's longer than I've been alive!" All three of us said at once. a/n: Yes, I think Wakka was actually 24 in the game, but I'm making him 22, for the purpose of the story, ok?   
We all cracked up laughing, which led to me inhaling some water and almost choking. Luckily, I was ok.   
After that, we pretty much swam in silence. (Well, Tidus and Wakka swam,  
Wakka more or less carried me.) Once we reached the shore, we ran into the Crusaders.   
"Ah. The one from the sea." Luzzu said, "Welcome."  
"Be careful. There are fiends on the road today," Gatta warned.  
"After surviving your run in with sin, it would be a pity for you to die now." Luzzu explained. Luzzu and Gatta continued on their way.   
"Who were they?" Tidus asked.   
"Luzzu and Gatta. Crusaders." Wakka explained.   
"Huh?" Tidus asked, "Crews of what?"   
"You don't remember that either?" I asked.  
"Ask them yourselves." Wakka ordered.   
"They have a lodge in the village," I explained.   
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'll update again as soon as I can, ok?   
Just Review! 


	4. Wheee!

Author's Notes: Ok, I'm in Newspaper again. The first issue of the school paper came   
out, and you can read it at http://www.seorf.ohiou.edu/~xx130, I think. Not that you   
really care what I am supposed to be working on right now, but oh well. I'm not writing   
this very fast, because 1: I have a bunch of scenes that should come later all planed out,   
but I have to write Besaid first, 2:the floppy disc I had all my fanfiction stuff on broke, so   
I couldn't work on this for a while, and 3: umm... I can't come up with a 3. Well, I'll try   
to write another chapter now. I apologize for the delay. As always, R&R. Oh, and   
special thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. Here goes!  
A Few Die Hard Fans  
Chapter 4  
We came to a cliff overlooking the village. Tidus looked at Besaid, a "This is it?" look   
on his face. Wakka took this opportunity to tell the newcomer a little about his past. I   
guess he felt like he knew this boy because he looked so much like Chappu.   
"This is where I was born. I started Blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at   
thirteen. Ten years, and we never won a single game."  
"Well, almost 10 years." I interrupted.  
"Close enough," said Wakka. You'd think he was proud of his record.   
"I played in the tournament two years ago, but I couldn't concentrate. Something   
else was on my mind."  
"Nice excuse!" Tidus teased. The crudeness of his comment wasn't his fault. He   
had no idea that Wakka's brother had died right before the tournament. Wakka gave a   
grunt.   
"So last year, I quit. Time seemed right," Wakka continued, "I got this new job,   
but every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."  
"Ten years without a single win will do that to you," Tidus declared with a laugh.   
I snickered, and Wakka playfully punched me in the ribs.   
"So, What's our goal?" Tidus asked.  
"I don't really care how we do. As long as we play our best, I can go away   
happy." Wakka answered.  
"Nonononono!" Tidus practically shouted, "When I say 'What's our goal,' You   
say 'Victory!'"  
"Victory? You serious?" Wakka and I asked, astonished, almost in unison. Tidus   
nodded.   
We continued on our way to Besaid. Luckily, we didn't run into any fiends.   
Tidus ran ahead, leaving Wakka and I to our conversations.   
"So, any news of Lady Yuna?" Wakka asked.  
"As far as I know, she's still praying to the fayth," I returned.  
"I should be in there," Wakka said guiltily.   
"You have to teach me to attack with a Blitzball, Wakka, before we get to Luca."   
"Huh?" Wakka asked, "Why so urgent?"  
"Because I want to be Yuna's guardian too! You can't expect me to go back to   
Besaid without you!" I can't believe I said that. I might as well have told him! I held my   
breath as I waited for his response.   
He smiled. (Yesyesyesyesyes!!!)  
"Ok, Lora. I'll teach you in Kilika." I couldn't be happier. "And I'll hint to Yuna that   
you would make a good guardian, ya?"  
"Ya," I replied jokingly. I had to try very hard to hold back squeals of happiness.   
  
A/N: Yes, I know that was a short chapter. I like short chapters, so get over it. Besides   
which, if I write short chapters, I update more often. Thanks to everyone who reviewed   
so far. Especially Fudgieangel, and you should all go read her fics because I said so. Ok?   
Anyhow, reviews really brighten my day. And Flame if you like, I don't care. It just   
proves that I'm a lot smarter than you are. Just as long as you review. If you read this,   
and don't review, let it be known that you are a Sand Blasted Grease Monkey. Now   
review! It'll only take a minute, just hit that little button. Review! 


	5. The New Summonner

A/N: Ok, I didn't get many reviews for chapter 4, but I will go on with chapter 5 because   
I am nice. Well, actually, I want to hurry up and get to Kilika because once I get out of   
Besaid, this story will really get good. (I promise)   
  
Disclaimer: Square=rich people who own ffx and all it's characters including Wakka;   
Me=useless nobody fan who loves Wakka, and is therefore writing a fanfiction in which   
either he is real, or I am not. Either way, Wakka is mine! ALL MINE!!!! *Evil laugh*   
Actually, this isn't the only fic where Lora appears and steals Wakka. Read FFX Adventure   
a la Stupid! By Auron-Mujan, or. Auron Teaches the Class from HELL! By Auron-Mujan or,  
The Making of Final Fantasy X by DragoonGrl for more of my insane escapades.   
Ok, that's enough of that. On with the fic! Oh, and Qui-ti? If you want to be in my fic, you   
kinda have to give me your email adress so I can contact you. Anyone else who wants to be in my   
fic may contact me, but you have to give me your gender, a spira-ish name for you, a personality,  
and what you want to be in spira (priest/priestess, blitzfan, whatever. Only minor characters.)   
Don't just tell me to get it off your bio, too. Please include all this in your email, cause i   
don't have enough time to sort through people's bios. I don't want to sound mean, but I can't   
give EVERYONE a cameo, so you have to have reviewed BOTH my fics, not just this one.   
Preferably all chapters of this one too. I'm not promising anything, but I'll put a few  
reviewers in. First come, first served. Ok, now on with the fic.  
  
A Few Die Hard Fans (by the way, the title is taken from   
what one of the annoying announcer guys in Luca says about the Besaid Aurochs. "Only   
a few die hard fans are in the audience today" My character is definitely a die-hard fan.)  
Chapter 5  
Home Sweet Home (or, The New Summoner)  
  
Fairly soon, we reached Besaid. I was still close to squealing, so   
I kept my mouth shut. "There it is. We'll get you some food over there  
later." Wakka told our new companion, "The crusader's lodge is over yonder.  
Luzzu and Gatta are usually there. Oh, right." Wakka took Tidus aside.   
"You do know the prayer, right?"  
"I don't know any prayers." Tidus said. Wakka looked shocked at   
first, but I nudged him to remind him of the toxin.   
"You must have forgot or sometin'" Wakka said.   
"Like this." I said, and Wakka and I demonstrated the prayer. Tidus   
followed suit and did the same. "Not bad," Wakka said. "Now go present  
yourself to the temple summoner."   
Tidus ran off towards the Crusader's lodge first, and Wakka and I   
walked over to his house. I have my own house, of course, but I probably   
spend more time at Wakka's then my own. I flopped heavily on his bed.   
"Somehow, I think we're gonna remember this day for the rest of our  
lives." I said. Wakka nodded silently in agreement. I got up, and   
started rummaging through cabinets for pots and pans.   
"What are you doing?" Wakka asked.  
"Making the kid something to eat. What do you think I'm doing?"  
"Well, I guess so. I'm still feeling kinda guilty that I'm not in  
there with the rest of the guardians."   
"Wakka, if you were in there, all you'd be doing is sitting and   
waiting for her to come out! Which is exactly what you're doing here!"  
"I guess so. But you have no right to call him a kid. He's   
probably older than you are."   
"Yeah, but I'm smarter."   
"True." Wakka said. I giggled.   
"What's going on with you? You never used to be this giggly." He   
asked.  
"I don't know. I'm just in a giggly mood."  
"uh huh..."he said. I giggled again. "geez." Wakka said, slapping  
his hand to his head.  
"Sorry. I can't help it!" I said, still choking on giggles.  
"You better stop that soon, cause if you don't-"  
"ok, ok. I stopped."   
"That's better" Wakka said. Just then Tidus walked in.   
"Sorry," Wakka told him  
"No food yet." I continued  
"Wanna take a nap while we whip something up?"  
"uh, sure, I guess." Tidus said, and he flopped down on Wakka's bed.  
Wakka and I laughed at the striking similarity between how he flopped and   
how I had flopped a few minutes beforehand.   
"What's so funny?" Tidus asked.   
"Uh, nothing." Wakka and I said at exactally the same time. We looked   
at each other, and we couldn't stop laughing. Tidus groaned, and tried to get   
some sleep While Wakka and I continued to try to cook something. Neither  
of us were very good cooks, we tried make some soup anyhow. It wasnt' working  
very well. Just then a priest walked into the hut.   
"Don't you think you should check on her? It's been almost a day already."  
he said. Wakka looked expectantly at me.   
"All right. You can go. But if this soup is inedible, don't blame me!"  
I said as I lifted a spoonful of the glop out of the pot. Both Wakka and the  
priest cringed. Wakka left towards the temple as I poked the fire and stirred  
the soup in hopes that it would thin down. The smell of the glop in the pot,  
(it was far from being edible) must of given Tidus nightmares, because he kept  
tossing and turning, and he woke up quickly.   
"Where's Wakka?" he asked  
"He went to the temple."  
"I guess I'll go see." he said.  
"I'll come too. I think this needs to stew for a while" I said lifting  
a spoonful of the glop. It was still far from food.   
"Eeew!" Tidus said, holding his nose "That stuff smells like something   
rotten!"   
"Yeah," I agreed. "I guess I should have warned you about me and Wakka's   
cooking."   
"lets just go."  
"good idea." I said, "Come on!" I said as I ran out the flap door to the  
hut.   
"Hey! Wait for me!" Tidus yelled, but by that time I was already in the  
temple. I skidded to a halt, and tried to catch my breath. Tidus then ran   
into the hall. He tried to skid gracefully to a halt, as I had done, but failed.  
He skidded on the slipery floor, but failed to stop. He almost ran into Wakka and  
the priest.   
"Whoa!" he yelled as he hit the floor with great force. "What's going on?"  
he asked as he rubbed his sore posterior.   
"The summoner hasn't returned from the trials." I explained.  
"Well, apprentice summoner, really." Wakka added.  
"Huh?" We soon learned that was Tidus's typical reaction to anything we told  
him about Spira.   
"Through that door is the cloyster of trials. Beyond is the chamber of the   
fayth. That's where the summoner prays to the fayth. Remember?" Wakka said.  
"Ah. So someone's in there, and they haven't come back out. Igot it.  
Is it dangerous in there?"  
"Sometimes, yes." I answered.  
'Well, then, someone's got to do something!"he said, running up the stairs to  
the great door.  
"No!" we all yelled at once.   
"The precepts must be obeyed!" the old priest yelled.   
"Like I care!"I ran up and grabbed Tidus's arm. Just then the great door   
opened. I tried to yank Tidus backwards by his arm, but Tidus was larger and   
stronger than me, and he was running forwards at the same time. The result was,  
that I went flying through the door with Tidus. I tried to turn around, but the   
immense door shut behind us before I could get out.   
"Now look what you've gotten us into!" I yelled at the VERY dumb blonde who   
had gotten me into this mess.  
"Well," said Tidus while rubbing his head, "We can't very well go back, so   
we might as well go forwards!"  
"Oh, yeah. You would say that, wouldn't you. You've never met Lulu. You don't   
want to get on her bad side."  
"Well, do what you want. I'm going forwards." he said as he stomped onwards.   
"Wait!" I yelled after him  
"what?"  
"It's not safe alone."  
"Fine then, come with me."  
"Arg! I guess I have to." We progressed through the cloyster by trial and error.  
We eventually came to a point where there was only one logical thing to do.   
"Ok, now push that pedastal to the center of that room, and that should power the   
elevator to the chamber of the fayth." I ordered. Tidus obeyed. At that moment, Wakka ran   
into the room.  
"What do you think you're doing in here?" he asked in exasperation.  
"It wasn't MY fault!" I stammered.  
"Don't blame me. I didn't know!"Tidus said.  
"Only summoners, apprentice summoners and their gaurdians are allowed in here. It's   
a tradition. Very important."  
"What about you?"  
"Me? I'm a guardian." Wakka said proudly. "Well, we'd better go in there, I guess.  
But I'm warning you. One of the others has a short fuse, and who knows what the other's   
thinking." I laughed quietly at his very accurate description of Lulu and Kimahri as the elevator  
made it's descent.   
We entered the entry hall to the chamber of fayth. Lulu looked towards us and but only saw  
Wakka and me. "Didn't think I could handle it? And you brought this- This Girl with you."   
She spat out the word "girl" so it held a very negative connotation. She turned towards Tidus.  
"Who Are you?" That was what she said, but she meant "Just who do you think you are?". Kimahri   
snorted. I expect we would have been forced to submit to more verbal abuse from Lulu, but just  
then the door to the chamber of the fayth slid open. A girl, 17 years old, who I had known since my  
childhood emerged. Yuna was sweaty, and looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She limped down   
the first few stairs, as the rest of us looked on in amazement. Then she collapsed from fatigue.  
We all instinctively started towards her, but Kimahri was faster. He cought her before she hit the  
ground. He stood her back on her feet. She looked at us, brushed the hair from her face, and spoke.  
"I've done it! I have become a summoner!"  
  
A/N: Wow. That chapter almost had a little humor! I will post the next chapter as soon as I write it  
but I like reviews anyhow. Wait. Qui-ti was the one who said "so long and thanks 4 all the fish"! Way  
to go, you like the Hitcher's Guide to the Galaxy! That's a realy good book. Yeah. Anyhow, kathy? I   
will get realy mad at you if you don't review this chapter. Flames are accepted, but I perfer good reviews!  
Just review, ok? 


	6. Later that night

A/N: Hooray for me! I'm already starting chapter 6. Oh, By the way, I'm nice, so I   
publish my new chapters as soon as I'm done writing them regardless of whether anyone   
is actually enjoying reading it. Qui-it will show up around chapter 10 of this story, and   
Auron-Mujan (which is Al Bhed for "Auron-lover", by the way.) will show up later,   
around chapter 25, or however long it takes me to get to Djose. If you want a cameo,   
you only have to review all my FFX fanfictions, not my original ones. I'm not quite that   
mean. Still, first come, first serve.   
  
Disclaimer: Square owns ffx. Not me. But I do own my floppy disk, even if it is broken,   
and my little red notebook I write everything in. But I don't own the coat I keep them in   
the pockets of. That's my mom's. I grew out of my coat so I stole hers. I also own my   
gel pens, even if I do lose them sometimes. Then I find them in the pockets of my mom's   
coat. But not when I need them. I could fish around in the pockets looking for something   
for an hour and not find it, but then, when I'm looking for something else, I just pull out   
whatever I was looking for the first time. Wow. None of you actually cared a single bit   
about any of that. Why is my disclaimer always longer than my author's notes? Not   
even I understand me.  
  
A Few Die Hard Fans  
Chapter 6  
As we emerged from the temple, people were running to Yuna, and trying to   
touch her dress. She was proud, and never tried to brush off the children from her skirt.   
Tidus, on the other hand, did not receive such a friendly welcome. Children shirked   
away from him in fear. Their mothers hissed at them, "Don't look at him. He's a bad   
man." Apparently, everyone already knew that not only had he entered the cloyster of   
trials, but he had also pulled me in along with him. Word travels fast in a town as small   
as Besaid. Yuna, however, seemed undaunted by comments regarding the newcomer.   
She also seemed to believe him when Wakka told her he had claimed to be from   
Zanarkand.   
"The last person to claim to be from Zanarkand was Sir Jecht," she said. "He also   
claimed to be a Blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. They both have the same story,   
perhaps there is some truth to it after all."  
Anyway, Yuna and the rest of us walked out of the temple. A crowd of people   
surrounded Yuna. I was just about to plop on to the stairs by the temple when I felt a   
large warm object smooshed into my face. I tried to yell, but the object smothered my   
words.   
"Hey! Come see this!" Wakka yelled as he dragged both Tidus and me by our   
heads towards lady Yuna. Somebody really needs to teach that guy a better way to get   
somebody's attention.   
"Gah! I can't see anything!" Tidus yelled as he struggled free from Wakka's   
grasp. I knew better than to struggle. As long as you relax, Wakka always lets go   
eventually. I was right. Just then, Wakka relinquished his hold on us and we proceeded   
to watch Yuna's new talent. The summoning was awesome. Really. As in, invoking   
awe. I was really glad I was Yuna's friend, not her enemy. "Valefor." she whispered as   
she stroked its feathered neck. It made a purring sound as she stroked it. It made me   
trust the creature.   
After watching the summoning, Tidus headed back to the Crusader's lodge, and   
Wakka and I headed back to his house. We opened the flap door and we knew at once   
that we had made a mistake. A thick cloud of vile smelling black smoke enveloped us as   
we opened the door.   
"The soup!" we yelled as we ran into the door. Coughing, I somehow managed   
to grab the pot off the fire as Wakka doused the fire with water. I ran outside of the small   
hut, still carrying the pot. I dumped its contents onto the grass. A hard black lumpy   
chunk of a charcoal-like substance fell out. By that time we had gathered quite a crowd.   
Wakka blushed as he opened the windows to let the hut air out.   
"That's what you made for dinner?" Tidus asked, laughing.   
"Whoops." I muttered as what seemed like whole town laughed. I admit, it was   
pretty funny. Luckily for us, one of the weavers of Besaid had cooked a feast to   
commemorate Yuna becoming a summoner. There was enough food for everyone.   
After a good dinner, Tidus retreated to talk to Luzzu and Gatta again and Wakka   
and I headed towards the beach to watch the sun set. We didn't say much. We just   
walked in silence. I didn't have to ask him what he was thinking about. He was thinking   
about the pilgrimage. Very few summoner's guardians have ever survived when their   
summoner defeated Sin. I knew that Wakka had been a guardian before, but he confided   
in me that he never really believed Father Zuke could defeat Sin. He put his arm around   
me and I rested my head on his shoulder.   
"You worried about Yuna too?" he asked. I nodded in silence.   
"And about you." I said.  
"Huh?"  
"When a summoner defeats sin, their guardians rarely survive. And when they   
do, they generally come out a little weird."  
"I know"  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Well, I'm worried about you, Wakka. I don't want anything to happen to you."   
He grunted in response. There wasn't much else he could say, really. We arrived at the   
beach just as the sun was sinking beneath the horizon. The sky turned a myriad of colors;   
reds, purples, pinks and blues. We sat leaned against a palm tree and watched the sun set   
below the ocean. One of the best things about living on an island is you get really   
beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Both of them are over the ocean. Actually, you can see   
Kilika off in the distance, but it's not very prominent. I wonder if people on the Farplane   
can see the sunset?  
"Have you ever noticed how Tidus seems to act a lot like a golden retriever?"   
Wakka asked, completely out of the blue. This time it was my turn to say "huh?"  
"Not only is he dumb, blonde, and always perky, his voice sounds like one."   
"And he shakes the water off when he gets out of the water too!" I added,   
laughing. "Just like Maggie." Maggie is the dog that hangs around the shop and the   
temple in Besaid. (A/N: I have named it Maggie and it's owner Roxanne, just cuz i felt   
like it .)  
"Our minds seem to work kind of differently." I said, "I was just wondering if the   
souls on the Farplane can see the sunset, and over there, you are comparing Tidus to   
Maggie." That set us off laughing again. By the time we stopped, it was pitch black out.   
"I guess we'd better head back to the village, huh?" I said  
"Yeah. I've gotta introduce Tidus to the rest of the Aurochs."  
"Race you back to the village!" I shouted while taking off at a dead run.  
"No fair! You got a head start, ya?"  
"Ya!" I shouted back to him as he took off after me. I beat him back to the   
village, but only barely. And I did get a head start. The Aurochs were practicing, and   
Yuna was having tea with some villagers. Roxanne was racing Maggie up and down the   
road. Tidus was trying to take a nap, i think. In any case, he was sitting, watching the   
Aurochs. Wakka grabbed him (by the neck, of course) and dragged him over to where   
the aurochs were practicing.   
"Listen up. This guy here wanted into the tournement so bad i decided to let him   
play." Wakka explained.  
"That's one twisted version of the story." I mumbled. Botta heard me and   
snickered.   
"His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd. Go on,   
say hi." He shoved Tidus towards them.   
"Uh, hi guys!" he said, "So, what's our goal?"  
"TO DO OUR BEST!" the Aurochs responded in unison.   
"Nope. We got a new goal now. Our new goal is Victory!" Wakka said.  
"To win every match. To defeat every opposing team. To bring the Crystal Cup   
back to our island." I said. We were both saw the effect this was having on the team.   
"Hey, that was my line! Anyway, That's all we've got to do to win." Wakka   
finished.  
"victory?" "Victory?" "Victory." The team mumbled to each other as if victory   
was a completely alien concept. It was an alien concept to them, actually. The team's   
discussions resolved themselves into a chant.   
"Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! Victory! VICTORY!!!" I elbowed   
Wakka in the stomach. He patted me on the back and ruffled my hair. We didn't need to   
talk to know what we were thinking. We both knew that this year, we could do it. We   
could win the tournament!  
The Aurochs started practicing with renewed vigor. Tidus headed straight to talk   
to Yuna.   
"Stay away from the Summoner!" an old lady shouted, brandishing a tea kettle   
like a weapon.   
"You're a bad man!" Lady Yuna stood up.   
"Lady Yuna! Be careful!"   
"But it was really my fault to begin with." From there, their conversations were   
drowned out by the Aurochs chants, but we continued to watch their encounter.   
"Do you see the way he's looking at her?" Wakka asked.  
"It's so obvious she's flirting with him. Is he too dumb to notice?"   
"They make a cute couple, don't you think?"   
"Wakka!" I exclaimed, shocked. "You do have a point, though"  
"Think he likes her?"  
"I bet you could find out."  
"Lora!"   
"You could!"  
"Fine." As Tidus finished his conversation, Wakka approached him as he was   
still staring at Yuna. I couldn't hear what he said, but seconds later he turned to me and   
grined as if to say "Yup, he likes her all right."  
  
A/N: Whee! I'm happy now. I finally finished chapter 6. By the way, I do have   
a save that i've been playing from the begining, but I'm almost to Djose now, so it's been   
a while since I've played Besaid out. I really do have all this memorized. Amazingly   
well, if I do say so myself, but I don't have to. I have reviewers for that. Speaking of   
which, Review! 


	7. First Fiends

A/N: AAAHHH! Whenever I sit down to write, I write really long author's notes and disclaimer and I   
don't get around to writing the actual fic till the next time, so I will blab on about nothing AFTER the fic.   
Ok? Good.  
Disclaimer: ffx belongs to square. Not me, not you. Square. Well, theoretically, someone from square   
could be reading this, but I find it very unlikely.   
A/N: Ok, ok. One quick comment. It's really hard to write an ffx fic while watching the muppets, because   
fozzybear keeps yelling "Wakka!" Ok, on with the fic.  
  
A Few Die Hard Fans  
Chapter 7  
I Can't Sleep!  
  
After Tidus bugged the old crone who kept yelling, "Stay away from the Summoner" for about ten   
minutes, he retired to the cot in the crusader's lodge we had prepared for him. Wakka and I each left for   
our respective homes, but Lulu stopped us.   
"Why are you being so nice to that Boy?" She spat. She wasn't going to let us get a word in   
edgewise.   
"I shouldn't even have to ask. It's because he looks like Chappu. Chappu is dead, ok? Dead. He   
does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like,   
he isn't Chappu."  
"Yeah but, he needed our help," Wakka replied.  
"He would have died!" I cut in.  
"Excuses again? I've had it with you two. Enough!" With that she left.   
"She has a point, Wakka. No one can take your little brother's place." I whispered. Wakka looked   
embarrassed. We headed into the Crusader's lodge to check on Tidus, but he was awake and had been   
listening to our conversation.   
"Scary. What's with her?" he asked.  
"She's had a hard past." I said.  
"Ah ha. So. Who's Chappu?"  
"He was my Brother. He looked a lot like you," Wakka mumbled. He didn't want to cry in front   
of Tidus, but I knew he was trying hard not to.  
"Well, he wasn't blond. He had orange hair like his brother." I said, ruffling the blitz coach's hair.   
He laughed. "Mission accomplished." I thought.   
"He was with the Crusaders when they fought sin last year."I saw Wakka's eyes welling up with   
tears.   
"He didn't make it," I finished for him.   
"I first heard on the day of the tournament."  
"So that's what was on your mind."  
"I became a guardian to fight sin."  
"Revenge then?"  
"That was the idea. But now I'm more worried about a stupid game than avenging my brother. I   
know it sounds like I'm using you, but I'm not."  
"It's ok. I mean, you've done a lot for me. What I mean is, thanks Wakka. And you too, Lora."  
"Stop it, You're embarrassing me!" Wakka replied, blushing.   
"It was the least we could do. Now get some sleep. You look like you need it." I said.  
Finally, Wakka and I headed to our respective huts. I sat down on my bed. It was blankletless,   
but not because I couldn't get blankets. There was simply no point. Besaid is tropical, so even though we   
are famous for our weaving, none of us have blankets.   
I kicked off my sandals, stretched out and tried to sleep, but my thoughts were too loud. My head   
swam with ideas, plans, and problems. What if Wakka dies during the pilgrimage? What if Yuna won't   
make me her guardian? And what of Tidus and Yuna? Tidus doesn't seem to remember that summoners   
die at the end of their pilgrimage. What if they fall in love? What if Tidus really is from Zanarkand? What   
will he think if and when he sees it destroyed? I tossed and turned. And the Blitzball team. Will Wakka   
really quit blitz? What will the rest of the team think? I stood abruptly up and absent-mindedly walked out   
the flap door of my hut. Even at night, it was still quite warm out. I didn't bother to put my shoes back on.   
No point.   
I walked the couple of yards to Wakka's house. I saw a flickering light coming from under the   
door. I opened the door to see Wakka sitting up in his bed, the room lit with a single candle. I opened my   
mouth to say "I can't sleep" But Wakka spoke before my mouth could form the words.  
"You too, eh?" I nodded.   
"Mm." I sat down next to him.   
"You worried about the Pilgrimage?"  
"Yeah."  
"And the tournament?"  
"Uh-huh. And Tidus and Yuna."  
"Me too, ya?"  
"Mm." I repeated. I felt tears forming behind my eyelids as I stared at the candle.   
"What are you worried about the most?" he asked.  
"Everything," I said as I fought back tears, "You." I whispered, turning towards the orange haired   
blitzer. I let the tears escape.  
"It's ok. It'll be all right." he repeated as he stroked my hair. He can be very comforting.  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~~~  
I must have fallen asleep on his shoulder, because I woke up in my own bed with Wakka staring at   
me from the foot of the bed. I smiled.  
"It's about time you got up, ya? The boat's about to leave!"  
"The- The Boat!" I stammered as I leapt out of bed. I grabbed my shimmery pouch from my   
bedpost.  
"Wakka! Out!" I commanded.   
"Huh?"  
"I have to change!"   
"Oh." he said while scratching his head as he always did when embarrassed, "I'll wait for you   
outside."  
As soon as he was out the door, I removed my old clothes and put on clean ones. Blue tank top, short   
denim shorts with silver trim, silver cape. I attached the pouch to my belt, and checked to make sure none   
of my jewelry had fallen off during the night. Necklace with dragon pendant and quartz crystal: check.   
Charm bracelet complete with charms equipping both white and black magic: Check. Braided necklace   
with wooden beads: check. I slipped my sandals back on and rushed out the door.   
"Wait! My hair!"   
I ran back into my hut and grabbed a hairbrush from my desk. I'll brush it on the way. Everyone   
else was waiting outside.   
Wakka walked up to Tidus, and presented him with a sword I recognized as Brotherhood. I was   
shocked.  
"Here. This is for you," he said.  
"That's- That was-" I sputtered.  
"That was the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu finished, glaring at Wakka.  
"Well, he never used it," Tidus gave the sword a wave. Then, Yuna emerged from the temple   
carrying an immense suitcase.   
"You don't really need all that stuff," Lulu shouted.  
"These aren't my things. They are gifts for the temples we are to visit," Yuna responded.  
"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." Lulu scoffed. Yuna looked disappointed, but left the suitcase on the   
stairs of the temple. We continued down the road. Tidus seemed eager to talk to Yuna. Lulu was still   
muttering about me and Wakka. I was watching Wakka, and he seemed preoccupied with his feet. Yuna   
seemed to be lost in thought. In any case, no was paying attention when the dingo attacked. Wakka, Tidus   
and I took our places in the front lines.   
"Why don't you try out that sword I gave you?" Wakka asked. Tidus struck the fiend, and it was   
instantly destroyed. Before we could continue on our way, we were attacked by a condor.   
"A flyer! My kind of customer!" Wakka exclaimed. he knocked the fiend out of the air with a   
single hit of his blitzball. We all did our little victory dance thingies. I clapped my hands like the Aurochs   
do to rally courage to blitz, or to celebrate something good, (A/N: Three claps, rest, Three more claps, rest,   
seven claps, punch the air 4 times) and we continued on our way.   
"When will you teach me to attack with a blitzball?" I asked Wakka.   
"When we get to Kilika. Be patient, ya?"   
"Hey, I can play blitzball, why am I not on the Aurochs?"  
"I don't know. I thought you didn't like playing blitzball?"  
"The Aurochs may need my help?"  
"Fine. You are now an honorary member of the Besaid Aurochs. But don't expect to play! You're   
on the bench."  
"Works for me."  
Another fiend. This time,a water flan.   
"This looks like trouble." Wakka announced.  
"Ha!" said the blond, "Watch this!" He struck the fiend, doing about 3 damage to the blob of goo.   
"Told ya! You got to use magic to beat these ones. Lets have our black mage show you what I   
mean. Lu! You're up!"  
"Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here." Lulu bragged.  
"Hey! I can do magic too!" I exclaimed.  
"Fine," said Lulu, "You can handle this one."  
"If you can't beat the fiend down, you've got to use magic of an element it doesn't like." Wakka   
explained.  
"Magic? Element?"  
"Fire fiends are weak to ice magic, and ice fiends are weak to fire magic." I explained.  
"I get fire and ice, but what about lightning and water?"  
"They are opposed, like fire and ice. This one's a water fiend, which means..." I cast a thunder   
spell on the creature. It melted into a pile of goo. Victory dance again. What fun. (sarcasmsarcasm)  
We reached the cliff overlooking the village.   
"Take your time." Lulu told Yuna.  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Tidus said, impatient as always.  
"We're gonna wait." Wakka told him. "Yuna was brought to this village 10 years ago. She's   
been here ever since."  
"I'm ready." Yuna said calmly. We continued down the road. We stopped a few yards later at the   
shrine by the cliff side.   
"What now?" asked Tidus, sounding more and more whiny as we went on.   
"People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip." I explained as I knelt beside Wakka to do just   
that.   
"Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat." Wakka said, looking up. Tidus shrugged   
and followed suit. A few seconds later, we continued on our way.   
I noticed, a few steps afterwards, that Tidus had been dragging behind. I alerted Wakka, and we   
went to take a look. We found him brawling with Kimahri. Kimahri had to 'test' the newcomer.   
"That's enough!" Wakka shouted, and Kimahri stopped his assault.   
"What's with that guy? asked the attackee.  
"He is Kimahri, of the Ronso tribe. He has learned the fiends way of fighting." Lulu explained.  
"That's not what I meant."  
Yuna laughed. "Sometimes we don't understand him either, but he has protected me since I was a   
child." Tidus nodded.   
Another fiend attack. This time a Garuda.  
"A flyer! That's your department, right?"  
"True, true." Wakka stated, "But lets have our summoner show us what she's made of." Tidus ran   
a few steps backwards, and Yuna took her place in the front lines.   
"Your first real battle! Lets see some style."   
"Show us what your training has tought you, Yuna!" I encouraged. Yuna nodded, and summoned   
Valefor. Even the second time, it was pretty impressive. Valefor made short work of the fiend, and we   
continued on our way.   
We crossed both bridges over the waterfalls, and were wet with the spray when we encountered   
another garuda.   
"Another one of those!" Wakka announced, exasperated, "Leave this one to me. Say goodnight,   
birdy!" he said, as he performed Dark Attack on the arial fiend. With it close to blind, it couldn't hurt us,   
and we finished it off fairly quickly. We encountered a few more fiends on the way to the docks, but   
nothing we couldn't finish off with little or no trouble.   
With a fond farewell to all our friends that had congregated at the beach so see us off, we set off   
on the journey of our lives.   
  
A/N: Finally done with that chapter. I can't believe that took me the entire thanksgiving vacation!   
Anyway, don't worry. I won't do a play by play of all the fiend battles we encounter. Just the ones with   
dialogue. Tuatorial battles, you know? Anyway, my good friend Kathy will show up in the next chapter,   
only she won't stick around long. You'll see. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Review to tell me   
what you think! 


	8. Old Friends Now Gone

A/N: Finally, I'm writing again! Kathy (penname: Valkeyrie. Read her stuff!)will make an appearance in this chapter, under the name Penna (I didn't consult her about that name, hope she doesn't hate it) Well, lets get this show on the road! (Aah! Now I'm watching Antique's Roadshow. I guess whatever I'm watching shows, at least in my author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, it's characters, settings or anything copyrighted. I don't own Kathy either, for that matter. I've never heard the name Penna before (well, it may be a kind of spaghetti, but it's still a good name) but I suppose it's probably been used as a name before, so I don't own it either.   
  
A/N Whoa, I left this chapter half written soo long ago. I haven't been doing much FFX stuff lately, since I beat the game, did all the mini-quests and got bored with it. Plus, I got Kingdom Hearts a while back. I was planning a KH fic, but gave up on that idea a long time ago. I had this sudden urge to write more of this fic this afternoon (wow, it's July) Will my fans forgive me for this long break from writing? I hope so. PS. My b-day is tomorrow, (the 31st, same as Harry Potter's) I Can't Wait! Even though i already had my party...  
  
PPS. My spellchecker thinks that Braska should be Brisker.  
  
A Few Die Hard Fans  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Old Friends Now Gone  
  
As we embarked on our journey, everything seemed to be going smoothly. We took the spots we always took on the S.S. Liki on the way to tournaments; Wakka and I leaning against the post supporting the captain's room, surveying the rest of the Blitz team practicing on the deck. The only differences were, Tidus, who was wandering seemingly aimlessly about, and Yuna, who was standing on the bowsprit, leaning into the wind. Lulu was standing nearby, glaring cynically at the practicing players, and Kimahri was nowhere to be seen. Wakka had been unusually quiet. I was hoping that that meant he was thinking more than usual, but that was probably wishful thinking on my part.   
  
Not far into our journey, Tidus approached us looking extraordinarily confused. Wakka and I looked at each other, each thinking the exact same thought: Tidus had no earthly idea where we were going. Apparently, it occurred to Wakka as it did to me, that this situation must be remedied, as he spoke to the blond blitzer.   
  
"Come to think of it, I haven't told you where we're going," Wakka commented. Tidus looked apprehensive as he continued. "First we head to Kilika Island. There we switch boats, and head to Luca."  
  
"But first, Yuna has to pray at the temple in Kilika," I interrupted.   
  
Wakka cut me off: "We'll be praying for the Aurochs' victory, too, so you come along," he finished.   
  
"Great plan," Lulu scoffed sarcastically.   
  
"Hey, It is a great plan!" Wakka returned in accordance with his typical combative nature. Tidus towards the crowd around Yuna.   
  
Kilika. I haven't been there in a while. Not for 2 years, not since the last blitz tournament. I can't wait to see Penna again.  
  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~~~  
  
*flashback* 9 years ago, when I had just gotten to Kilika, I was Waaaay unhappy. No more parents, and here, not even Wakka. I sat on the stairs of the Temple in Kilika, contemplating...well...everything. I felt so alone, nobody there around me. Well, I thought I was alone, in any rate.  
  
"Hi" The voice came from behind me. I turned to see another girl, about my age standing a few stairs up. "You look like you need a friend." She walked down and sat next to me.   
  
"And...You are?" I asked.  
  
"Penna. Now could you explain to me who you are, why you're here, and why I haven't seen you before?"  
  
"I'm Lora, I'm here because Sin took my parents and...well, that explains why you haven't seen me before too, I guess." I sighed. "Well, actually that doesn't explain why I'm here, though. I don't know myself, honestly. Everybody in Besaid just sent me here. I guess they don't want me to stay in the town where my parents died? I don't know."   
  
"Well, you're not alone though." I glanced at her puzzled. "You've got me, haven't you?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~~~  
  
"Is Yuna's dad famous or something?" Tidus's query abruptly pulled me out of my thoughts and back into the real world.   
  
"Yuna is the daughter of High Summoner Braska. You saw his statue in the temple. Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!" Wakka explained.   
  
"It's hard, when your father's famous." Tidus grumbled. Was his father famous? Tidus and Jecht both claimed to be from Zanarkand, and were great blitzers. Could Jecht be his father...? I saw a picture of Jecht once, and he had an odd symbol tattooed on his chest. The same symbol appeared on Tidus' pants, necklace and earring. But before I could ask any of that, Wakka had huh?ed and Lulu muttered   
  
"Wakka has never been very gifted in the imagination department." Wakka looked at her kind of insulted, but didn't say anything but "Huh?" again, which just further proved Lulu's point. I hate to admit it, but Wakka's only barely a step up from Tidus when it comes to brains.  
  
"Thanks Lulu, I'll keep that in mind." Tidus chuckled, and left to talk to Yuna again. I didn't hear the joke, but in a few seconds they were both laughing uncontrollably. I watched the two of them, leaning slightly on Wakka's shoulder.   
  
"They make such a cute couple." I whispered at him. He laughed and nodded, but before I could say anything else, Sin had appeared.   
  
I panicked.   
  
Well actually, I did the opposite of panicked. I stood up with surprise, then plopped back down, hard, on the floor.   
  
A sailor ran for the harpoon gun.   
  
"What are you doing!? Put a harpoon in it and we'll be dragged under!" Wakka shouted.  
  
"It's heading for Kilika! Forgive us, Yuna, our families are in Kilika." Yuna nodded.   
  
"We're all gonna die." I muttered. "No! I'm not gonna let it win!" I shouted, abruptly standing up again. The sailor shot the harpoons, and they lodged themselves in Sin's fin. Lulu, Wakka and I took the front lines.   
  
"I have an Idea!" I shouted. Wakka heaved his blitzball at the protruding fin, and when it was in midair, I cast a lightning spell on it, thus charging the ball. When it hit sin, the electricity was discharged, making for great damage.   
  
"Whoa!" Wakka yelled.   
  
"Nice." Lulu commented, giving me a rare smile.  
  
"Lulu, cast your thunder spell on the ball at the same time as me! We should be able to double-charge it!" I added in another sudden burst of inspiration.   
  
A few more hits like that, and Sin, and the fin along with it, retreated, breaking the harpoon guns from off the ship and causing a tidal wave to sweep over the deck of the ship. Everyone seemed to be ok except...Where was Tidus!? I looked at the place where the railing was broken, looked at Wakka, and back at the railing. Wakka leapt overboard, and moments later returned with the blond blitzer.   
  
There was an ominous pause, then we watched in horror as the creature in the water engulfed Kilika, barely visible through the whirlwind of rubble and corpses. I tried to keep the thought out of my mind that Penna was almost certainly somewhere in that whirlwind...  
  
A/N: O_o poor kathy...  
  
R&R! 


End file.
